Nindo
by Shinigami Merchant
Summary: When Kakashi sets out for the Valley of the End he did not go alone. An ANBU agent who has just returned from a long term undercover mission accompanies him. Who is this agent and can he make a difference?


Nindo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto sensei.

**Synopsis:** When Kakashi sets out for the Valley of the End he did not go alone. An ANBU agent who has just returned from a long term undercover mission accompanies him. Who is this agent and can he make a difference?

Author note: this is just a prologue so the chapters will get longer after this, I won't make any promises for update speed but I promise now to continue to the end. Thanks for reading ^-^ by the way this is my first Naruto fan-fic so constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Prologue

"WHAT?!" the exclamation rang through the silent halls of the Hokage tower.

Kakashi stood frozen as his mind tried to process what the Hokage had just told him, his visible eye was wide as he asked the Hokage for confirmation "rookies? After Sasuke?"

The Hokage sat at her desk, a thick wall of paperwork (aka the ultimate enemy) separating her and Kakashi "I had no choice. You know how things are." Her reply was calm but it did little to relieve his growing fear.

As the full weight of the situation began to sink in he slumped forward having to place a hand on the desk to steady himself, heaving a sigh he steeled his mind as he began to figure out what would be the best course of action to take. He barely registered what Tsunade said next to try and justify her decision "I did all I could to give them a descent chance at success."

A descent chance? She had to be joking, his eyes narrowed as he quickly calculated the 'chance' the team had at successfully accomplishing the mission without incurring major loses.

Slim to none.

His mind made up he turned to leave the room ignoring the Hokage as she moved to issue his next mission "now, hold on! You've already got your next mission."

He stopped ready to turn and respond with his trade mark impassive attitude when he was interrupted by three sharp knocks on the door.

Without even waiting for clearance Shizune burst into the room looking dishevelled and slightly out of breath "Tsunade sama please forgive my interruption but there is an urgent matter that requires your immediate attention."

Not one to miss an opportunity Kakashi quickly took the chance to try and dismiss himself…it didn't work.

"Hold it Kakashi! I'm not finished with you yet." Tsunade returned her attention to Shizune "What is it Shizune! Be quick I have enough to deal right now."

"Hai, forgive me Tsunade sama" Shizune bowed her head low hoping to placate her Shishou "but an ANBU agent arrived at the gates this morning requesting an audience with you" as she said this she handed her Shishou a red scroll which detailed the ANBU's basic capabilities as well as a copy of his accomplished mission log. Shizune waited as Tsunade skimmed the scroll before she gave a small nod, a silent command for Shizune to continue "his ANBU code and chakra signature match the records we have for the Kitsune mask, he was also carrying this scroll and asked that it be delivered to you." Shizune placed a scroll on the desk before stepping back to allow Tsunade to inspect it.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the seemingly innocent scroll that now lay before her; it was pure black, the only break in its dark uniformity being the red seal of the Third Hokage directly at its centre.

An S class black ops scroll.

When Tsunade finally managed to find her voice it was low, strong and full of command "send him in" a light wave of her hand sent Shizune running from the room with a small "Hai!".

In the subsequent silence that followed Kakashi again attempted to make a hasty retreat "I'll be-"

"Finish that sentence and you won't have to ask Jiraiya what his first near death experience was like!" the gaze that Tsunade pinned him with was enough to make his blood run cold; wisely he chose to shut up and wait.

A few seconds later Shizune walked back into the room this time accompanied by an ANBU in full gear wearing a fox mask decorated with the traditional red markings that denoted an ANBU captain.

Stepping forward he knelt before the Hokage giving the traditional seal of respect before standing at attention waiting for her orders.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair as she quickly assessed the ANBU who stood before her. After about a minute her eyes seemed to darken as they shifted towards where Kakashi still stood off to the side, with a slight nod she came to a decision. Standing, she addressed the ANBU directly, "under normal circumstances protocol requires all retuning shinobi to submit a full written report regarding the outcome of their mission as well as any significant details that may have affected the missions objectives." She paused as she crossed her arms "however at this time it is my prerogative as the Godaime to set aside standard protocol in order to maintain Konoha's strength." Tsunade lowered her eyes as her last bit of hesitation left her. "Kitsune, give me a brief report on the outcome of your mission."

When the ANBU finally spoke his voice was slightly muffled by the mask he wore "the main requirement of the mission was completed successfully without any complication, 5 out of the 9 known secondary targets were eliminated or incapacitated and overall the mission was a success."

Tsunade nodded at this appreciating the ANBU's succinct explanation.

"Kakashi!" She faced Kakashi and in a calm voice that held nothing but command issued his orders "you and Kitsune will act as reinforcements to the genin squad headed by the chunin Nara Shikamaru, your objective is to locate Uchiha Sasuke and return him to Konoha, with force if necessary." Sitting back at her desk she dismissed them, not caring to look at Kakashi or his sly smirk which was barely hidden by his mask.

With a slight bow both Shinobi disappeared from Tsunade's office as they shushined away in a flurry of leaves.

Sighing Tsunade glared at the black scroll that occupied the centre of her desk, unable to stop the flood of doubts that assaulted her. For good or ill she had made her decision, one way or another by day's end she would know whether she had made the right decision.


End file.
